Vegeta's Mate
by Showtunes
Summary: A cute, funny, and fun ONE SHOT story of BV get together. Vegeta wants Bulma as a mate but will Bulma accept? COMPLETE! Please R&R! Great time to read on V-day!


Hey everyone! Well someone asked me to write a ONE SHOT story of Bulma and Vegeta (rosechick). So here it is! Enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

**----FLASH BACK-----**

"What a beautiful day." Bulma breathed in deeply taking the new fresh air of spring into her lungs. With a smile she closed her eyes and raised her face up into the sunlight, the wind gently playing with her hair. _Mmmm such a lovely day! This spring weather always puts me in such a happy mood!_

Bulma let out a sigh and leaned her body against the balcony banister._ I mean the sun is warm and bright, the breeze is gentle and soothing, the birds are singing…_

"Woman!"

Bulma let out a growl. _Now my day is finally complete! I got another great day with Vegeta bitching and moaning about something else. Why is it that every good day I have starts out bad as soon as Vegeta opens his mouth? _

"Woman!!"

_Maybe if I try really hard he will go away_. _Ignore him, Ignore him_ Bulma closed her eyes tighter. Trying once again to enjoy the beautiful day.

"WOMAN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

_Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to work?_

"Woman!" A growling voice said right next to her ear.

Bulma's eyes snapped open and took a step back. In front of her, floating in the air was a very unhappy Vegeta.

_So what else is knew?_ Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Vegeta.

"What?" Bulma growled back.

"The piece of shit is broken again. Fix it." Vegeta stated with his trademark smirk that Bulma learned to love and hate at the same time.

"What did you do to it now Vegeta?" Bulma bit back.

"What makes you think I did anything to it?" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"Didn't I just call it a piece of shit." Vegeta stated as if it's the most logical answer in the world.

"If it's just a 'piece of shit' Vegeta, then I won't fix it anymore!" Bulma shot back turning on her heel.

Vegeta reached out his hands and grabbed Bulma's shoulders bring her back to crush against his front.

Leaning in Vegeta growled out "But Woman if you stopped fixing it I will no longer have a purpose for you."

Bulma let out a shiver.

"But then again." Vegeta began to lick and nip at her ear lightly. "I bet I can find another purpose for you"

Bulma broke out of Vegeta's grasp and glared him down.

"Yeah know Vegeta, if you ever did have a woman like me you wouldn't be able to handle it!"

"Oh is that so?" Vegeta crossed his arms with a smirk.

"No it's a fact."

She then turned on her heel and stormed back into the house slamming the balcony doors behind her.

_Someone is a little fired up this morning. The woman really doesn't know what she is getting herself into. _Vegeta smirked.

_All I wanted was that piece of shit to be fixed. But then she challenged me _Vegeta chuckled

_I've had lost many nights of sleep thinking about her being my mate. Now she is giving me the chance that I been waiting for._

Hearing some noises in the house Vegeta turned his head in time to see Bulma slamming another door heading out to the GR.

Vegeta's eyes never leaving the sway of her hips as she walked out to the GR.

Vegeta licked his fangs. _Woman you will see that I do know how to handle you. You will be my mate._

**In the GR**

_Kami! Shit, wait this blue wire goes here, then this wire goes there, but the green one…_

"AHHH!!!" Bulma shouted out with frustration.

_Damn you Vegeta damn you! My ear is still bothering me from your touch, what the hell was I thinking! Telling him he doesn't know how to handle a woman like me. Kami all he had to do was hold me in his arms and growl in my ear and…. Oh my Kami…_

Bulma rubbed her head with her hands.

_Ok here we go… _Placing her hands back up into the wirers she continued, _almost done… THERE! All done_

Bulma let out a sigh _now to get out of here. _

Bulma pushed to move her body out from under the control panel.

Nothing.

She tried again.

Nothing, she didn't move an inch.

_Oh my Kami! I am stuck! This is what I get for eating so much food last night. Maybe if I wiggle a bit_

Bulma wiggled while pushing at the same time

_Shit! Not working maybe if I…._

"Woman, you really shouldn't try to fit yourself into small spaces when you know your body is way too big."

_Vegeta!_ Bulma froze. _Did he just call me big!?_

"I am not BIG Vegeta! I am just stuck!"

"Which is caused by your fatness." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Bulma began to kick her legs aiming for Vegeta but found out he wasn't close enough.

"Vegeta! I am not FAT! So why don't you help me!? Instead of standing around like a jerk!" Bulma shouted.

"What's the fun in that? I like the view"

_He likes the…_ Bulma blushed.

"Vegeta please help me out." Bulma growled out.

"I will help you out woman but only for a price. I don't do anything for free."

"Fine. Just get me out of here!" Bulma wiggled.

Vegeta grabbed the walls on either side of Bulma and pushed them out. Bulma eased her way out from under the controlled panel and stood up.

"Thank you Vegeta I don't know what I would have done without you." Bulma looked up smiling at Vegeta.

"Like I said woman I don't do anything for free." Vegeta stated with his arms crossed.

Waving her hand in the air Bulma answered, "Ok fine Vegeta I will make you some new toys to blow up in the gravity room"

Bulma turned on her heel headed towards her workshop.

"That's not what I want." Vegeta said in a stern voice.

Bulma stopped and turned to look at him.

"Then what do you want?"

Vegeta walked over to Bulma.

"What I want is a mate."

"Aaaa..mate?" Bulma began to take some steps back. _A mate? He wants a mate! I mean I had dreams about being his mate but is he kidding? Can he really want to be with me? No, that can't be it; this has to be some sort of trick. He is just messing with me. I mean Kami he called me FAT!!_

A flash of pain flicked in Bulma's eyes as she bolted towards the doors of the GR.

But Vegeta was too fast he took hold of Bulma's hand as she turned to run. Pulling her hard he made her fall into his embrace.

Growling into her ear he answered, "Did I stutter? Yes Woman a mate. I want you to be my mate. Agree to it and you won't be sorry."

Vegeta nibbled her shoulder.

_Is he telling the truth? Oh my Kami, he's Vegeta, the same ass who I yell at everyday, the one who makes my life a living hell! Wasn't I just saying that this morning about how he messes up my great days by opening his mouth? But I really never did hate him. And if I had a day without Vegeta's mouth…my day wouldn't be complete. My day wouldn't ever been complete without him._

"Vegeta…"

---**FLASH FORWARD**---

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. Fingering the teeth marks that were still very visible of that day she agreed to be Vegeta's mate.

Giving herself a small smile she headed towards the kitchen to finish dinner.

Walking over to the stove she set a pot of water on the burner.

_Damn I need a lid now, _Bending over Bulma places her body into the pots and pants cubby looking for the lid to the pot.

_Where is it? There it is! _Reach out to grab the lid she had to bring her body deeper into the cubby.

_There got it! Now all I need to do is…_

"Woman, you really shouldn't try to fit yourself into small spaces when you know your body is way too big."

Bulma hid her laughter as she answered, "I am not BIG Vegeta! I am just stuck!" _Well not really._

Vegeta smirked "Which is caused by your fatness."

Vegeta gently grabbed hold of Bulma's hips and eased her out of the cubby. Then turning her around he set her on her feet.

Holding onto his strong arms she looked up at him with a smile, "No Vegeta, it's called pregnancy."

Vegeta placed his hand on Bulma's 'big' belly and gave her a grin, "Maybe so, but your still fat."

Bulma's face turned beat red with anger "I am fat because of you! You think…"

Vegeta just chuckled.

He then wrapped his arm around his mate and kissed he silently.

* * *

There! All done! What do you think? It's my first ONE SHOT stories so be easy on me!

If you liked this story come check out "Miss. Independent" another story I wrote. Please R&R!!


End file.
